


Hinata's Shouyou's Pokemon Adventure

by Pyro451



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, But it'll be almost everyone eventually, Gen, Houen-chichou | Hoenn, M/M, Main pairing is KageHina but other pairings present, More characters to be added, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyro451/pseuds/Pyro451
Summary: After a few minutes of being awake, in which he managed to climb back onto his bed and turn off his alarm, Hinata realized he wasn’t actually the Pokemon League Champion and it had all just been a dream. He was just Hinata Shouyou, a nobody 10 year old from Littleroot town. As Hinata began to feel gloomy he remembered.I’m 10! That means I can start my Pokemon journey and become the greatest Pokemon trainer that has ever been!Hinata wants to be the very best Pokemon trainer there ever was. Along his travels he'll meet friends, enemies, and maybe, even find romance.It's a Haikyuu Pokemon AU set in Hoenn.





	1. The Journey Begins

**Author's Note:**

> It's a KageHina Pokemon AU! It's set in Hoenn because Gen 3 is the best.

“Go Salamance. Use Dragon Claw.” Hinata yelled out as he saw victory within his grasp. 

Salamance, claws brightening, brought them down on the opposing Absol, dust rising from the fierce blow. As the dust settled, Hinata saw his Salamance standing over an unconscious Absol. Salamance raised it’s head in triumph and released a victorious roar while Hinata ran up to join it, jumping up and down in excitement. 

“I won! I won! I’m the new Pokemon League Champion!” Hinata yelled as he hugged his Salamance around the neck. 

“Good job Salamance! You did it!” Hinata yelled as he continued to jump up and down, arms still around Salamance’s neck. 

As Salamance’s roar continued, it slowly began to morph into something more harsh and buzzing. As it continued the scenery around Hinata began to blur as the harsh roar continued to get louder and louder before Hinata felt something collide with his head. 

Hinata blinked his eyes open, seeing his Salamance plushy far under his bed. 

_So that’s where that went_ Hinata thought before he realized he was not actually at the final battle of the Pokemon League. He was instead, in his room, half hanging off of his bed, with his Wailmer alarm clock blaring at him. 

“Ugh, what?” Hinata slurred out, still blurry from his sudden awakening. “What’s going on? I’m the Pokemon League Champion?” Hinata questioned as he tried to right himself so he could turn off his alarm. 

After a few minutes of being awake, in which he managed to climb back onto his bed and turn off his alarm, Hinata realized he wasn’t actually the Pokemon League Champion and it had all just been a dream. He was just Hinata Shouyou, a nobody 10 year old from Littleroot town. 

As Hinata began to feel gloomy he remembered. _I’m 10! That means I can start my Pokemon journey and become the greatest Pokemon trainer that has ever been!_

Hinata, snapped out of his momentary gloom, sprang out of bed to get dressed for his meeting with Professor Ukai today. He picked out a black and orange t-shirt, a matching pair of shorts to go with it and a dark headband.

“I wonder what Pokemon I will get for my starter? I hope it’s something super cool and powerful and goes WOOSH and BAM and KAPOW!” Hinata said to himself as he got dressed and rushed downstairs. 

“Hi Mom, bye Mom” Hinata yelled as he ran through the house, grabbing his backpack and a piece of toast as he headed towards the door. 

“Now wait one second young man. Where do you think you’re going?” Hinata heard as he was almost out door. He froze and turned around, seeing his mother standing there, arms crossed, a stern expression on here face.

“I was just heading out to meet Professor Ukai to get my first Pokemon.” Hinata said, his face slightly to the side and not meeting her eyes, a nervous smile on his face.

“Not without a good breakfast you’re not. You won’t be home for a while so I’m going to send you off with one last homemade breakfast.” She said as her face instantly brightened with a big smile as she walked to the kitchen. 

“Thanks Mom. You’re the best” Hinata said, copying her grin, as he walked back towards the kitchen and sat at the table. 

As his mother began placing food down in front of him, Hinata began to shovel down his mouth, almost choking once or twice due to his speed. Shortly after he started eating, his mother started talking again. 

“Now Hinata, I know you’re all excited to begin your big Pokemon adventure and all, but don’t forget to have fun along the way. Also, remember, I’m always here to support you and you can come home whenever you want. Your room is always open.” She said, seeming to both encourage and reprimand him before his journey started.

“Thanks Mom.” Hinata said as he finished his food and grabbed his backpack, double checking everything was in there, as he headed out the door. 

As he raced out the door, heading towards the big Pokemon lab close by, he got more and more excited. He was finally going to get his first Pokemon!. The excitement dwindled though as he reached a darkened door with a sign reading “The Professor is out for Pokemon research. Please come again. Thank you.” 

Hinata sighed, not sure how was he supposed to get his Pokemon if the professor was gone. As he slowly walked back towards his house, shoulders drooped in abject misery, he heard a scream come from the trail just up ahead. 

A small girl, striking in similarity to Hinata, came running up to him. 

“Big brother, come quick, a Pokemon is attacking somebody!” Hinata heard his little sister Natsu yell as she reached him and began pulling at his shirt. 

“Where?” 

“Just up the trail a little bit. It looks like he’s in danger.” 

“I have to help him then.” Hinata said, face steeled, misery forgotten with this new crisis. 

He rushed forward up the trail, standing across from a stranger. He was a young looking man, skinny, with short dark hair, and he wore a white lab coat with a green jacket underneath and had glasses. He currently appeared to be backed up to a tree and was being threatened by a Poochyena.

“He-Hello there young man. Can I please ask for your help right now? I’m in a bit of trouble.” The man called out. 

“Sure. What do you need me to do?” 

“If you would just grab one of the Pokeballs from my bag right near you, you can use the Pokemon inside to battle this Poochyena here so I can escape.” The man said, a hint of fear in his voice as he found he couldn’t step back any further from the approaching Poochyena. 

“Got it.” Hinata responded, rushing to the bag. 

He looked inside and saw three identical looking Pokeballs. Not knowing which one to pick he hesitated a second before he closed his eyes and stuck his hand in and randomly grabbed a ball and pulled it out. 

_Ok, here goes nothing _Hinata though as he threw the ball in the direction of the Poochyena.__

__As the ball arced, it opened in a burst of light about halfway through the throw, dropping a Pokemon from it. After the light faded Hinata saw what appeared to be a small blue Pokemon with two fin looking things at the front and back and two orange gills on its cheeks. Hinata recognized the Pokemon almost immediately._ _

__“It’s a Mudkip! I’ve seen this one in a book before!”_ _

__Without hesitation Hinata called out. “Ok Mudkip. Use tackle on that Poochyena”_ _

__Hinata saw the Mudkip responded immediately and rush forward. It slammed into the side of the Poochyena with the force of its whole body. The Poochyena, clearly startled by this surprise attack from an unknown Mudkip, turned around growling at both Hinata and the Mudkip._ _

__“That’s good young man. Now do that again.” Hinata heard the cornered man shout out._ _

__“Ok. You heard him Mudkip. Use tackle again.”_ _

__Mudkip rushed forward once more as it barreled into the side of the Poochyena. The Poochyena, now realizing what it was up against, decided to back off and retreat before it could get hurt more. As the Poochyena retreated the man came up to Hinata._ _

__“Thank you very much young man. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t come along when you did.”_ _

__Hinata blushed slightly. “It was no problem. I couldn’t just let you be cornered by that Poochyena.”_ _

__“Regardless young man let me thank you again, but this time in a place much less dangerous. If you could follow me please.”_ _

__Hinata nodded as the man picked up his bag, returned the Mudkip to its Pokeball and walked back towards the town. Hinata followed him, not sure what to say after such an event. After a few minutes of silence Hinata saw that they were approaching the Pokemon lab. Hinata was curious as to why, since this person didn’t appear to be Professor Ukai. As they neared the front door the sign had been removed and light now shined through the door._ _

__“Ah, I see he finally showed up. Where was he when I needed help this morning?” Hinata heard the man grumble as he opened the door to the lab and walked in._ _

__As they walked in Hinata saw Professor Ukai. He was also young looking, similar in age to the man next to Hinata. He had short pulled back blond hair and wore a red jacket with a white undershirt, not wearing his traditional white lab coat hanging of the back of his chair. sitting at a desk at the end of the room, experimenting with some kind of handheld device on the table in front of him._ _

__“There you are Takeda. Where were you? I saw the sign but didn’t know where you had gone. So i just stayed here until you came back.” Professor Ukai said as he looked up from what he was working on, closing what appeared to be a metal door on the device._ _

__“I might not have come back at all if it weren’t for this brave young man here who saved me from a Poochyena attack.”_ _

__“Oh really. And who might this young man be?” Ukai asked as the man, Takeda, Hinata presumed, moved over to reveal Hinata standing behind him._ _

__“Ahh, if it isn’t Hinata. Weren’t you supposed to come and meet me earlier for your first Pokemon?” Ukai asked him as he leaned back in his chair._ _

__Hinata shuffled a bit, head down, before he began “Yes, Professor. But when I showed up their was a sign on the door and the door was closed and I wasn’t sure what to do so I left and then Natsu came up and…” Hinata’s words were coming faster and faster as Ukai held up a hand, signaling for him to stop._ _

__“I understand. Thank you for saving my partner. That was very brave of you, going against a wild Pokemon like that.” Ukai said as Hinata smiled._ _

__“Now back to the business at hand. Takeda, how was his first battle?”_ _

__Takeda smiled. “It was very good for his first battle. He shows excellent promise as a Pokemon trainer.”_ _

__“Really now? I’m glad to hear it. Do you think we should entrust him with this?” Ukai asked as he spread his hand, as if to emphasize the device in front of him._ _

__Takeda, seeing the gesture smiled as he said. “Yes, I think he would do perfectly.”_ _

__“Well then, it’s settled. Hinata, how about I let you not only have that Pokemon you used, but also this.” As Ukai finished speaking he picked up the device in front of him and passed it over to Hinata. It was a red rectangular metal device, slightly heavy, that seemed to have a button on the side to flip open the front. As Hinata pushed the button, the front flipped open, revealing a small screen, a camera and various other buttons in a variety of colors._ _

__“This” Ukai began “is a Pokedex. It’s a device used for recording information on Pokemon that you encounter on your journey. Now, me and Takeda here would love to fill it out ourselves but we can’t. We are too busy here with our own duties. But you, Hinata, you can fill it out for us. We are entrusting you with this and want you to fill it out as much as you can while you’re on you journey. Can you do that for us?”_ _

__Hinata, tears in his eyes, was barely able to respond. “Yes, of course. Thank you for entrusting me with this. I won’t let you two down.”_ _

__As he put the device in his bag, Takeda turned to him, Pokeball in hand._ _

__“Here you go Hinata. Here’s the Mudkip you used previously. Good luck to you on journey.”_ _

__Hinata took the Pokeball and put that in his bag as well. As he was turning to leave Takeda spoke up again._ _

__“Wait a second actually Hinata. Before you go, two things. First, it seems I forgot to introduce myself. I am Professor Ittetsu Takeda, a Pokemon Professor and this guys partner.” He said as he pointed at Ukai next to him. “Second, if we could make one more request of you? There is another boy, same age as you, by the name of Kageyama Tobio. He came by earlier to start his Pokemon journey so we gave him a Pokedex too. As he left he said he was going to explore a bit north of Oldale town. He seemed just as determined as you to be a great Pokemon trainer. Maybe you two could meet up and become friends? Could you do that for us?”_ _

__Hinata wiped at his eyes, clearing them._ _

__“Of course Professors. I’ll do that right away. Should be easy with Mudkip at my side.”_ _

__“Alright. Thank you Hinata. You can be on your way now. Good luck on your journey.” Takeda said as he and Ukai waved him goodbye._ _

__As Hinata walked away he heard Takeda start to speak “Just how long were you going to wait for me to show up?”_ _

__“I would have looked for you eventually” Was all Hinata heard as he shut the door to the lab._ _

__Hinata beamed. He finally had a Pokemon! Now he could start his dream of becoming the greatest Pokemon trainer, like no one ever was. But first, he had to go see this Kageyama Tobio. Hinata wondered who he was as he walked by his house, surprised to see his mother coming out to meet him._ _

__“Shouyou, if you could wait a second. I know you're all excited to go on your adventure, but I forgot to give you these before you left.”_ _

__As she said this she held something up. Upon further inspection they appeared to be a new pair of shoes. Running shoes to be exact._ _

__“Your shoes are all worn down and filthy. I bought you some new ones to start your journey. Come on, put them on and give me those old ones.”_ _

__Hinata, taking the shoes from his mother, struggled to put on shoes while he was still standing. After a few minutes though, he managed. As he walked around in the his new shoes they felt great, like he could run forever._ _

__“Thanks Mom” Hinata said as he started to run off._ _

__“Bye Shouyou. Have fun. Be safe.”_ _

__Hinata barely heard her as he ran out of town, past the point where Professor Takeda had been attacked by that Poochyena. Hinata felt like he could fly he was so happy. He was beginning his Pokemon adventure!_ _


	2. A Challenger Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata travels to Oldale Town to meet with a certain Kageyama Tobio

After about 20 minutes of traveling north from Littleroot, Hinata finally reached Oldale Town, the first stop on his Pokemon journey. As he reached the town, though it was barely bigger than Littleroot, Hinata was fascinated. He gasped at everything. The houses, the Pokecenter, the Pokemart, everything. Hinata, momentarily distracted by the Pokemart sign, shook his headed to focus himself. He couldn’t be distracted right now. He needed to find whoever this Kageyama Tobio person was. Takeda and Ukai hadn’t said anything about him, just that he was also someone they had entrusted a Pokedex to and was his age. 

As Hinata walked up the road, in what he presumed was the right direction, he wondered what Kageyama would be like. He hoped he would be really cool and nice and they could be instant friends and share all kinds of Pokemon tips and tricks. As he continued to think about what Kageyama might be like, he saw a boy ahead of him. He was taller than Hinata, with jet black hair, and had on a surprisingly similar outfit to Hinata. He had a serious look on his face as he stared at what appeared to be a Pokedex. Hinata brightened after seeing the Pokedex. 

“Hey, are you Kageyama Tobio? I was told to find you by the Professors.” Hinata questioned the boy.

The boy looked up from the Pokedex and stared at Hinata, directing a glare at him. “I am Kageyama Tobio. What of it? Who are you and why did the Professors tell you to find me?” 

Hinata recoiled a little at the harsh glare but shook it off before he began speaking. “I’m Hinata. Hinata Shouyou. I want to become the greatest Pokemon trainer in the world. The Professors told me to find you because they said I should talk with you because they gave both of us a Pokedex.” 

“Huh. So a shorty like you wants to become the greatest Pokemon trainer in the world. You won’t. There’s only room for one person at the top and that’ll be me.” Kageyama said as looked back down at his Pokedex. 

Hinata was fuming. _Who did this Kageyama person think he was? The king of Pokemon? I’ll show him._

“Well, I will. I even have my own Pokemon too. Want to see?” As he said this, Hinata pulled the Pokeball out of his bag and tossed it in the air, Mudkip popping out of it. 

“A Mudkip huh?” Kageyama said. “Well, let us see if it’s good enough to back up your claim.” 

As he finished Hinata saw Kageyama had pulled a Pokeball out of his own bag and threw it. Out of the Pokeball came a green gecko like Pokemon, with a red chest and yellow eyes. As Hinata wondered what it was, he remembered his Pokedex. Hinata pulled the Pokedex out and as it scanned the Pokemon it spoke, catching Hinata’s off guard. 

“Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokemon. It has small hooks on the bottom of its feet that enable it to scale vertical walls. This Pokémon attacks by slamming foes with its thick tail.” 

“Wooh. It can speak. That’s so cool. I didn’t know it did that.” Hinata said in awe. 

“Pssh. You didn’t even know that. Amateur.” 

Caught up in the excitement of using the Pokedex for the first time Hinata had forgotten Kageyama was even there. Pulled back into reality Hinata quickly composed himself as they both stared each other down and yelled out. “Let’s battle!”

“Mudkip, use tackle.” Hinata yelled out first, hoping to gain an early advantage. 

As Mudkip rushed in to attack Kageyama called out. “Treecko dodge it and use pound.” 

Mudkip rushed in but was too slow as Treecko jumped out of the way and smacked Mudkip on the back wth his tail as he dashed to the side. 

“Don’t worry Mudkip. You’re doing great. You’ll get him next time” Hinata encouraged. 

“Mudkip, use tackle again.” 

“Treecko, use glare.” 

As Mudkip rushed in again, Treecko stared down at Mudkip with a hard glare, very similar to the one Kageyama had given Hinata before the battle. Mudkip, completely unnerved by the glare, was only able to lightly graze Treecko as he passed by, not able to have much of an effect. 

“It’s ok Mudkip. Just shake it off.” Mudkip shook his head, seemingly focusing itself as he prepared for the next attack. 

“Treecko, use pound.” Kageyama called out, voice calm and composed. 

Treecko rushed up to Mudkip, quicker than Hinata expected, and slammed Mudkip’s side with it’s tail again. Mudkip slid back a few feet, breathing heavily as it recovered from the harsh blow. Hinata panicked for a second, unsure what to do. 

“Um…” Hinata said before an idea came to him. 

“Mudkip, run around Treecko in a circle.” Mudkip, without hesitation, started to circle Treccko with rapid speed, kicking up dust in the process. 

Kageyama, momentarily confused by this odd move, shook his head and called out to Treecko. “Ignore it Treecko, Use pound again.” 

Treecko slammed out with his tail, but to no avail. By the time Treecko saw Mudkip and was prepared to attack, Mudkip had already moved out of the way. As Treecko continuously tried, and failed, to focus on Mudkip Hinata called out again. 

“Ok Mudkip. Now!” 

At that moment, from behind Treecko, Mudkip dashed out and tackled Treecko, sending it flying forward a few feet. Kageyama grit his teeth as Treecko stood back up. 

“Ok, Treecko. Let’s finish this. Use absorb.” 

At this command Treecko seemed to glow with an inner light as he spread his fingers out and seemed to pull something from Mudkip himself. When the lights left Mudkip, he collapsed, seemingly unconscious. 

“Mudkip!” Hinata screamed. 

“What did you do to him!’ Hinata yelled at Kageyama. 

“I just knocked him unconscious. He’ll be fine if you just take him to a Pokemon center. Do you not even know that?”

Hinata, angry at Kageyama and sad about his Mudkip, responded. “Yeah, of course I knew that. I’m not dumb.” 

“Uh huh.” Kageyama sneered at him. “Well, since you’re not dumb then I guess you also know that you couldn’t have possibly won that fight. Especially with such an unorthodox strategy like that. Mudkip is a water Pokemon. They are especially weak to grass type Pokemon like Treecko.” 

Hinata actually _didn’t_ know that but it wasn’t like he was going to tell stupid Kageyama that. 

“I knew that too. I still could have beat you though. My Mudkip is strong.” 

“Only the strongest win. Your Mudkip didn’t so it clearly wasn’t.” 

“You just watch, you stupid king. I’ll beat you next time. Next time it’ll be Mudkip who is victorious.” At the mention of the word king Kageyama appeared to wince, but only for a moment, as he quickly composed himself and gave Hinata a glare as he called Treecko back into the Pokeball and walked away. When he was almost out of earshot Hinata heard Kageyama say. “If you’re going to beat me, then you’ll need one of these.” This was followed by Kageyama tossing an empty Pokeball at Hinata, who caught it as it came near him. 

“Someone I used to know told me that ‘It doesn’t matter about how strong your individual Pokemon are. The team with the stronger six wins.’ You’ll need to know that for the future.” 

As Kageyama turned and walked away Hinata was only more annoyed. “Stupid Kageyama thinks he can just beat me and then be smug about it. What a jerk. I’ll show him.” Hinata muttered under his breath. 

“But first, we have to get you all better Mudkip. Then we can continue and beat that stupid jerk Kageyama. Let’s go to a Pokemon center. I think I saw one in Oldale Town.” Hinata sighed as he returned Mudkip to his Pokeball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. It was kind of a short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it still. 
> 
> This fic will update slowly as I finish the chapters.
> 
> If you want to scream about various anime boys and such with me you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pyro_451).


	3. Adventures in Oldale Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata goes back to Oldale Town to heal his Mudkip and while there meets two young boys

After a few minutes navigating the road while trying to avoid any Pokemon, Hinata finally made it back to Oldale town. As he arrived he made a beeline for the Pokemon center. The large red and white building was a standout in the small town, with it’s red roof and white walls, and a white Pokeball in the center above the door. 

As Hinata approached the doors opened automatically. A little shocked Hinata continued to walk in where and as he did he marveled at the crisp red and white interior and the variety of people and Pokemon inside the building. After looking around for a second, Hinata walked up to the counter where there was a young man who looked to be about his age with short black hair and freckles with a white hat and uniform on. 

“Hello. I’m Hinata Shouyou. Is this where I can get my Pokemon healed?” Hinata asked, his voice a little shaky. 

“Why yes. At the Pokemon center we can restore your Pokemon perfect condition. I’m Nurse Yamaguchi. Is it your first time coming to a Pokemon center?” He asked. 

“Um. Yeah. I just got my Pokemon today but he was defeated so I heard he could be healed here?” 

“Yes, of course he can be. Since it’s your first time, let me show you through the whole procedure.” He said with a smile. “First, let me have all the Pokemon you want healed.”

Yamaguchi held out his hand as Hinata took the Pokeball containing Mudkip out of his bag and handed it to him. 

“Ok. Next, I’m going to take the Pokeball and put it in this machine.” He said as she walked over to what appeared to be a black slab with six indents in it with two white ends to it, one on either side. 

As Yamaguchi placed the Pokeball in one of the indents he moved to what appeared to be a control panel of some sort on the side of it. 

“Now, after I place your Pokemon on this machine, I just have to press this button and they’ll be shortly healed and in perfect health.” He said to Hinata with a soft smile. 

Hinata saw him press a button and a light appeared from the machine hitting the Pokeball and appearing to scan it or something, Hinata couldn’t really tell. After a few moments the light faded and the machine made a small jingle as the nurse picked up the Pokeball and came back to the front of the desk to hand it to Hinata. 

“All done. Your Mudkip should be good as new.” 

“Wow. Really? That fast?” Hinata was surprised, even though he saw it with his own eyes. 

“That fast. Do you want to check to see if it worked out ok?” 

“Sure” Hinata said as he pressed the front button the Pokeball and released Mudkip. 

After the initial light faded, Hinata saw Mukip, standing there, good as new, like he had never been hurt at all. Hinata ran up to Mudkip and asked. “How are you Mudkip? Do you feel better?” 

Mudkip, looking pleased, responded. “Mudkip” 

Hinata took that as a good sign that Mudkip was all better so he returned him to the Pokeball. Hinata turned around. 

“Thank you Nurse Yamaguchi. Mudkip is all better now.” 

Yamaguchi laughed. “It was my pleasure. If your Mudkip ever gets injured, don’t hesitate to come back. We are always open to help you with any of your needs.” 

“Thank you. I will.” Hinata said as he smiled and walked towards the door. 

Right before he exited he heard Yamaguchi shout at him. “If you are looking to be a Pokemon trainer, you should check out the Pokemart that’s close by. They have all the essentials for up and coming trainers.” 

Hinata turned out and waved as he said. “Really? Thank you. I will.” 

As he exited Hinata looked around for the Pokemart. Looking around the town, Hinata spotted a blue and white building, about the same size as the Pokemon center, to his left. Hinata, curious as to if that was what he was looking for, he walked towards it. As he got closer he noticed there was a sign on the building that read “Pokemart”. The building resembled the Pokemon center as in both size and design Hinata noticed except instead of a red roof there was blue roof. 

As he neared the doors they opened automatically for him again. This time Hinata, expecting it, was not surprised and walked in swiftly through the door. As he did he was in awe of all the different products that he could see. There were multiple rows and shelves all over the place that were stocked to the brim with all kinds of things. Potions, tonics, vitamins, medicines of all sorts. Hinata barely recognized any of the products but he still looked at them just the same. 

After a few minutes of looking around, Hinata noticed the counter on the left side of the room. There was a young man standing at the counter. He was tall with blond hair and glasses and he had headphones on and seemed to either not notice or care about Hinata’s presence in the store. As Hinata went up to the register the boy, still with his headphones one, just stared at Hinata, a slight frown on his face, and asked him. “What do you want?” 

Hinata, unnerved slightly, though to himself. _What was with all these people and their staring and frowning? Don’t they realize if they frown too much their face will get stuck like that?_

“Hello. I’m Hinata Shouyou and I was told to come over here because I’m a new trainer.” 

The boy stared at him. 

“Really now. Someone like you is going to be a trainer? But you’re so short.” The boy just smirked at him as he said it, not looking to help him at all. 

Hinata, angry that this was the second time today that someone had insulted both his ability to be a trainer and his height, was about to respond when the front door to the shop suddenly opened and Hinata saw Nurse Yamaguchi enter. 

“Tsukki, I was told to bring this over to you as soon as possible.” He said as he held a small bag in front of him. 

Hinata, momentarily distracted from the boy behind the counter, who he presumed was this Tsukki, looked over just as Yamaguchi seemed to lay eyes on him. “Oh. Hi, Hinata. I’m glad to see you again. I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon though.” 

Hinata smiled. “Hi Yamaguchi. Nice to see you too. I decided to follow your advice and come over to the Pokemart, but this jerk right here isn’t being very helpful.” Hinata almost groaned, pointing at the boy next to him. 

Yamaguchi smiled after Hinata finished. “Don’t worry about Tsukki over here. He’s just mad that he has to man the store while his brother is out.” 

Tsukki, turning from Hinata to Yamaguchi just said. “Shut up Yamaguchi.” 

“Sorry Tsukki” was the quick response from Yamaguchi. 

“Now what did you come over her for. I am in the middle of talking with a ‘customer’” Hinata saw that Tsukki emphasized the word customer with air quotes. 

“Come on Tsukki. He’s a real trainer. I just healed his Mudkip only a few minutes ago.” 

“Oh really now. A Mudkip? How cute. Baby’s first Pokemon huh?” 

Hinata, indignant at the sheer rudeness of this boy, responded. “Yes, he’s my first Pokemon but I bet he’s better than whatever you could possibly have. I bet no Pokemon would listen to you considering how much of a jerk you are.” 

Tsukki, perked up at this. 

“Oh really? Well, why don’t we see about that now. Want to have a quick battle?” Tsukki asked in a condescending tone. 

“You’re on!” Hinata yelled, maybe a little bit to loud for being inside, but he didn’t care. 

“Alright then. Outside we go.” Tsukki said, a smug grin still on his face. 

“Now Tsukki wait, shouldn’t you be at the counter? What if a customer…” Yamaguchi stopped as Tsukki glared at him. 

“It’ll be fine. It’s not like it’ll take that long to beat this wimp.” 

Hinata, fuming, followed behind Tsukki as he headed out of the store. About a minute after they left the store, Hinata and Tsukki were standing across from each other, Yamaguchi standing between the two. 

“Ok. On the count of three, release your Pokemon. One. Two. Three.” Yamaguchi yelled as he backed up from the middle of the field. 

Hinata pulled out his Pokeball, throwing out his Mudkip. Tsukki followed suit, with what Hinata recognized as a Poochyena. Hinata, quick as ever, called out. “We got this Mudkip. Use tackle.” 

Mudkip rapidly closed the distance with the Poochyena and tried to slam into its side but only able to graze the Poochyena as it moved out of the way. 

“Ok Poochyena. Howl.” Tsukki sneered, pushing up his glasses by the bridge. 

Out from Poochyena came this deep intense gruff, as it hunched forward ever so slightly, moving into a more aggressive stance. Hinata, unsure of what exactly that meant, charged forward regardless. 

“It’s ok Mudkip, Use tackle again.” 

Mudkip once again tried to tackle the Poochyena, but failed. This time though, instead of moving farther away, the Poochyena lashed out in a counter attack, biting at Mudkip as it passed by. Mudkip, hurt by the sharp teeth of the Poochyena, stepped back out of immediate distance with it. 

“Is that all you got. What a joke. Poochyena, tackle.” Tsukki said sneering at Hinata once again. 

Poochyena, lightning fast, rushed up to Mudkip and hammered itself into him, again and again, as it pushed Mudkip back further and further. Hinata, unsure what to do, starting babbling. 

“Left, no right, no left. Uh. Jump, no duck.” 

All of it was to no avail though as Mudkip kept getting pummeled again and again. Finally, the Poochyena backed off, moving back a little bit. Hinata saw Mudkip, struggling, barely able to stand. 

“Ha. And you said you were a Pokemon trainer. I guess you’re not, huh?” Tsukki jeered as his Poochyena prepared for the finishing blow. 

Hinata, unsure what to do, tried his previous strategy. “Mudkip, circle again. Like you did against Treecko.” 

Mudkip, while he looked tired, followed Hinata’s instructions instantly, rushing around the Poochyena, kicking up dust as he moved. Tsukki, calm as ever, just stared. 

“What are you even doing?” 

Poochyena, unsure of what was happening stared at Tsukki in confusion. 

Hinata, sensing the moment, yelled out. “Attack!” 

Mudkip, appearing from out of seemingly nowhere, collided with the side of the Poochyena, forcing it back a few feet as it steadied itself. Hinata grinned in triumph. 

“Good job Mudkip. You really got him.” 

“Huh. Nice try. It’s over now though.” Tsukki said as he clicked his tongue, looking ever so slightly irritated. 

Poochyena, as if sensing what to do, ran forward, preparing for the end. Hinata saw that Mudkip held his ground until the last second, looking like it was all over, until it suddenly jumped up into the air, above the Poochyena and shot a blast of water from out of it's mouth. As it hit, it sent the Poochyena flying backwards, much farther than Hinata would have expected from what appeared to be a simple jet of water. As Poochyena righted itself and both Pokemon prepared to face off again, Yamaguchi suddenly ran into the middle of the field. “

Alright, that’s enough. As a Pokecenter nurse, I can’t allow this to go on any longer. “ Yamaguchi declared, arms outstretched as if he could form a wall between the two other boys. 

Hinata and Tsukki just stared at Yamaguchi as he stood there, face determined. Tsukki was the first to speak. 

“Fine Yamaguchi.” Was all he said as he returned his Poochyena to his Pokeball. 

Hinata followed suit, returning Mudkip to his Pokeball. 

“You did good boy. I’m proud.” Hinata whispered to the Pokeball, hoping Mudkip could hear him from inside it. 

“Alright, now that we are finished shake hands and give me your Pokemon so I can go heal them.” Yamaguchi demanded, his expression still determined. 

As both boys walked over to Yamaguchi, they shook hands (Tsukki seemingly begrudgingly) and handed their Pokemon to Yamaguchi. 

“Now, why I go do this, why don’t you help Hinata pick out some supplies he’ll need for his travels.” His face brightening up with a smile as he spoke. 

“Tch” was all Tsukki responded with as he walked towards the Pokemart, not waiting for Hinata to follow him. 

“Don't worry. He’s a nice guy. Just a little grumpy at times.” Yamaguchi whispered to Hinata before walking away. 

Hinata smiled. 

“Wait Tsukki. Don’t leave without me.” 

“It’s Tsukishima to you shrimpy.” Tsukishima said as he turned his head to glare at Hinata. 

“Fine. Wait up for me _Tsukishima_.” Hinata mocked. 

Tsukishima clicked his tongue as he turned back around, almost at the entrance to the store.

————————

After about 15 minutes of shopping, Yamaguchi came back to the Pokemart. 

“Sorry it took so long guys. But here they are, both good as new.” Yamaguchi said holding out the each Pokeball to it’s respective owner. 

Hinata opened his immediately wanting to check on his Mudkip. As Mudkip popped out he looked good as new. Hinata would never get over how amazing the Pokecenter was. Hinata picked up his Mudkip in hug. 

“You did so good Mudkip. I’m really proud of you. Where did you learn to do that water trick? That was amazing. It was like BLAM and there was water suddenly.” 

Tsukishima glared at him but didn’t say anything. 

“So, Hinata. How did the shopping go?” Yamaguchi asked, standing next to the counter. 

“Oh, it went great” Hinata said as he put Mudkip down. 

“I got a couple of potions, some Pokeballs and even an antidote and paralyz heal.” 

His words were slightly muffled as he was currently rummaging around in his bag to show some of the stuff he bought. He pulled out one of the potions and a Pokeball to show Yamaguchi. 

“Cool right?” 

“That’s great Hinata. I’m glad Tsukki was able to help you out.” Yamaguchi smiled at Tsuikishima as the other boy looked away in what was either annoyance or endearment, Hinata couldn’t tell. 

As Hinata was putting the items back in his bag Yamaguchi spoke. 

“I don’t think I know what the name of your Mudkip is? Does he have one?” 

Hinata stared at a second Yamaguchi before responding. “Uh, no. He doesn’t. Should he?” 

“I mean, he doesn’t have to but I’ve heard it can help strength the bond between a trainer and their Pokemon.” 

“Oh, ok.” Hinata racked his brain, for a few minutes, scratching the side of his head while he tried to come up with something. 

“How about shorty? Then you two can match.” Tsukishima teased. 

Hinata just glared at him as he continued thinking. 

“What about Mizu?” Yamaguchi suggested. 

Hinata thought about it for a second before his face light up in a bright smile. 

“Perfect! You’re the best Yamaguchi.” 

Yamaguchi blushed at the compliment. 

“How about it Mudkip. Do you like Mizu?” Hinata asked. 

“Mudkip!” Mizu responded. 

“Me too! Now let’s head out.” Hinata said as he returned Mizu to his Pokeball and headed to the door. 

“Thank you for all your help Yamaguchi! And, I guess you’ve been sort of helpful Tsukishima.” Hinata frowned slightly at him, while Tsukishima just grinned at him. 

“Good luck shrimpy. You’ll need it.” 

“Good luck Hinata! I hope you succeed on your journey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. This fic will update slowly as I finish the chapters.
> 
> If you want to scream about various anime boys and such with me you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pyro_451).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. This fic will update slowly as I finish the chapters.
> 
> If you want to scream about various anime boys and such with me you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pyro_451).


End file.
